


Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After: Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes: Part III

by misspronounced



Series: College AU series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam always thought that relationships were hard work and he would have to try his best to keep it up, but with Bucky it’s the most natural thing in the world. Fitting together like puzzle pieces and no matter how much time they spend together, Sam can’t get enough.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>More super fluff from my College AU!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After: Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes: Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I can't get enough of these two dorks in love, so here is another installment of my college AU. This can be a stand alone fic, although the timeline bounces around so the other parts might provide context. If you are confused by the timeline, please ask me, I'd be glad to clear it up! Btw I do have a growing list of prompts to continue this series.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous parts, they truly make my day! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!! <33

_Homecoming game_

It’s homecoming of their senior year and everyone is going to the game since it’s the biggest game of the year besides the championship. The Avengers are all excited about getting to play their rivals for this game at their home stadium. 

Bucky walks into the crowded stadium with Natasha and Peggy. Natasha makes her way to the sidelines with her camera in hand and Peggy finds Wanda in the stands and joins her. Bucky will soon be sitting with Natasha on the field because Couch Fury hates to admit it, but he likes Bucky even if he refuses to play football. 

Bucky smiles to himself as he spots Dr. Hill leaning over the railing and slides up next to her. 

“Surprised to see you here, Dr. Hill,” Bucky says. 

Dr. Hill quirks an eyebrow at him, “It’s a free country Mr. Barnes and I like to support my students in other things besides academics.” 

“How . . . supportive of you,” Bucky says lamely and Dr. Hill can’t help but smile. 

“Did you know that I have learned your name before most my student’s names?” 

Bucky actually flushes at that, “um yeah, sorry for all the disturbances over the years.” 

“I would be mad if Sam wasn’t always my top student, but he is with minimal effort so I let it slide. And I have a soft spot for genuinely good kids like you two. You’ve helped a lot of students through the GSA, that’s something to be proud of,” Dr. Hill finished. 

“Awe, Dr. H, thank you. Did you know that you are my favorite professor?” 

“You haven’t taken a class with me,” Dr. Hill noted. 

“That’s why! But Sam really admires you, he wants to work with veterans like you did,” Bucky explains. 

Dr. Hill ducks her head at the sentiment and changes the subject, “speaking of him, don’t you have a boyfriend to assault?” 

“Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!” Bucky jogs off and waves at her. She watches as he goes to the sidelines and finds Sam in uniform with his helmet off. As soon as Sam sees Bucky he opens his arms and hugs Bucky fiercely, lifting him up and spinning him around. When Sam sets him down, he places his hands on Bucky’s hips so naturally and Bucky cups Sam’s face with his hands. Sam laughs at something and turns to face Dr. Hill. He smiles and waves at her, she waves back. 

When they turn back to look at each other, they don’t notice her still watching them, absorbed in each other like they are alone. Bucky pulls Sam in for a kiss and lean their foreheads together for a few seconds and Sam kisses Bucky again and runs out onto the field. 

Once the game ends and the Avengers win, Bucky is the first one Sam seeks out, which is not hard because Bucky’s already running into his arms. While their friends swarm around and celebrate the victory, Sam’s arm never leaves it’s place around Bucky’s shoulder and same with Bucky’s arm around Sam’s waist. 

Dr. Hill sees a different kind of love in them; a mature and unconditional love that’s so rare these days it makes her heart ache. 

 

_Promises_

It was the first night they moved back on campus and after mostly unpacking all of their stuff, Bucky and Sam decide to curl up together on Sam’s bed and watch a movie. Sam props up a pillow against the headboard and leans against it, pulling Bucky with him and against his chest. Bucky wraps his arms around Sam’s bent knees as he leans back and kisses his jaw. 

Sam bends his head down to catch Bucky’s lips with his own in a soft meaningful kiss. 

“I missed you so much over the summer, babe,” Sam says against Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky smiles and kisses Sam again, “I missed you too. Now we know we can survive a summer apart.” Sam laughs because since Valentine’s day they have seen each other pretty much everyday until summer started and then they had three months apart. Although, they did text constantly, much to the annoyance of their families. 

“I think we can survive a lot of things,” Sam suggests and that makes Bucky kiss a little harder. 

“I thought about you everyday, even when we weren’t talking, I was probably thinking about you more actually,” Bucky says. 

“Really?” Sam asks. Bucky turns around so he’s facing Sam, legs crisscrossed and hands stroking up and down his arms. 

“Of course, baby. You’re my boyfriend, I’m allowed.” Sam blinks a few times at Bucky and lets out a breath. “What?” 

“I just still can’t believe this is real, that you’re real and you want to be with me,” Sam confesses. 

“Look at me, Sammy,” Bucky pleads and meets his eyes, “you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and probably will happen to me. I love you so so much. If I do anything in this relationship it will be not letting you forget that.” 

Sam caresses Bucky’s cheek so reverently like he’s touching an ancient statue and tries to memorize this moment. Here with Bucky is now his favorite place, wherever ‘here’ is, as long Bucky is with him, he doesn’t care. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Sam whispers. 

Bucky pulls Sam until their foreheads are touching, “I’m luckier.” They sit and breath and bask in each other’s touches for a few minutes. “Baby, can you promise me one thing?” 

“Anything, anything,” Sam agrees and waits for Bucky to continue. 

“Promise me you’ll love me as long as you can, don’t give up on this, on me.” 

Sam pulls back to look into Bucky’s earnest eyes, “I promise. That will be easy because I think I’m going to love you forever. This is the best thing that’s happened to me too, I’d be insane to give you up.”

All Bucky can think to do right now is kiss Sam until they’re both out of breath. 

“Promise me you will love me as long as you can,” Sam says. 

“Forever.” 

“You don’t think this is a little fast? We’re talking forever and we’ve only been dating for 6 months. Does this scare you?” 

“Actually, no it doesn’t scare me, I guess you make me feel like everything’s going to work and be okay; you make me feel secure,” Bucky says. “Are you scared?” 

“Not at all, I’m excited. I’m . . . over the moon. And not because you’re just someone giving me attention, but because you were the one I wanted. You were above everyone else in my mind, now it’s like that times a thousand,” Sam says and Bucky laughs and ducks his head into Sam’s shoulder. He uncrosses his legs and turns sideways in between Sam’s legs and leans against him and Sam automatically wraps an arm around his waist.

“Sam, this is real for me. I’ve liked you since the first day I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my head and now it’s worse,” Bucky chuckles. “But, I’ve wanted to be with you so bad my heart would ache.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Sam says against Bucky’s hair. 

“Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” 

“Me neither, I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you more,” Bucky says and yawns. 

“Bed time?” Sam asks and Bucky just nods. “We didn’t even christen the bed yet.” 

“Tomorrow,” Bucky says and sucks on Sam’s neck for a few seconds. 

“Can’t wait,” Sam yawns. 

They get ready for bed and curl back together and fall asleep; Bucky plastered against Sam’s back. They don’t move the whole night. 

 

_Spring break_

It’s the last week of March during their sophomore year and spring break starts in a week; Bucky still doesn’t know what his plans are. He’s pretty sure that he will spend the week with Steve and his mom in Brooklyn while Sam and his family go to a lake house. Bucky wishes he had a big family like Sam does with so many aunts and uncles and cousins everywhere. He just has his brother and Dad really, they are really close but sometimes it can feel a bit lonely. 

Bucky and Steve are walking back to their dorm after class, talking about spring break. 

“You know you are always welcome at my house, Buck,” Steve says and Bucky smiles. 

They hear someone running up behind them and before they can turn around Sam shouts, “Baby!” Sam crashes into Bucky as he hooks his arms around his shoulders, making them stumble a few steps. Bucky’s gotten used to nearly being tackled by his football player boyfriend when he gets excited about something, so he’s learned to brace himself. 

“Well hello to you too, babe,” Bucky laughs as he straightens himself and Sam who is still attached to him. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Sam starts. 

“Uh, should I leave?” Steve asks. 

“Not that kind of proposition, you perv, although that’s gonna happen later,” Sam winks at Bucky. “BUT, my uncle can’t make it to the lake house, so now I’ll have my own room and my mom said I can invite you.” 

“Wait, you are sure?” Bucky asks. 

“Yeah totally, my mom just didn’t want Cassie to feel like the third wheel because we would have to share a room, but now there’s two more rooms free. Do you wanna come?” 

“Yeah, of course I do, baby! Wow, thank you so much,” Bucky says excitedly and kisses Sam. 

“So I guess you’re not coming with me then?” Steve asks. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Steve! Do you want me to come with you?” 

“You know, Steve, you can come too, we have the room. As long as you don’t being the third wheel in our room,” Sam says. 

Steve laughs and waves his hand at them, “no, no that’s okay, Buck you go. I know you’d just be pouting the whole time at my house anyway. Plus I wanna spend time with my mom.” 

“Thank you, Stevie,” Bucky says as he leans his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, you two have fun and tell your mom I said hi, Sam.” 

*

On Saturday morning Sam and Bucky get up early and drive to the lake house that’s a few hours drive away. They sing in the car and eat chips, felling the excited high of being on spring break. 

They are twenty minutes away and Bucky makes Sam stop at a grocery store. 

“Why are stopping? They already bought all the food and stuff,” Sam says. 

“We are not getting food, I wanna get flowers for your mom to say thanks,” Bucky smiles. 

Sam leans over the center console and grabs Bucky’s chin to kiss him, “I have the greatest boyfriend in the world.” 

“You’re the one taking me on vacation. I think I win,” Bucky says against Sam’s mouth. 

Bucky gets a small bouquet of lilies because Sam said that’s his mom’s favorite flower and continue on to the lake house. 

There are already two cars parked outside; Sam’s mom’s car and his aunt’s car. They walk in and are bombarded with laughter and energy bouncing off the walls, Bucky couldn’t be more excited. 

Sam’s mom, Sandy, and 11 year old sister, Cassie are putting away groceries into the kitchen cabinets.

“Sammy!” Cassie yells and runs up to Sam, he picks her up and spins her around hugging her tight. 

“Hi baby girl, do you remember my boyfriend, Bucky?” Sam asks and puts her down. 

“Yeah,” she says shyly and walks up to Bucky. 

Bucky kneels down to her level, “Oh my God, you must’ve grown a foot since I last saw you!” 

“I’ve grown two inches!” She says proudly and Bucky high fives her. 

“Sam told me you are really good at making friendship bracelets, can you help me make one?” Bucky asks. 

“Yeah!” She shouts and launches herself into Bucky’s arms. She pulls back with her hands still on his shoulders, “I dunno if you can make one for Sam. They’re called best friend bracelets, not boyfriend bracelets.” 

“Sam is my boyfriend and best friend,” Bucky tells Cassie and smiles up at Sam. “Maybe I’ll make one for you, only if it’s really good though.” 

“Yay! I’ll wear it even if it’s not good,” Cassie says and Bucky hugs her once more and lets her go. 

Cassie runs off and Sam’s mom walks up to them, “Honey, I’m so glad you could make it, now it’s perfect,” she says and hugs Sam tight. Bucky busies himself by getting the flowers he left by the door. 

“Happy to be here, mom.” 

Bucky returns to Sam’s side and presents the flowers, “Mrs. Wilson, these are for you, thank you so much for inviting me.” 

“Oh my goodness, Bucky, you did not have to go out of your way for me, you know you are always welcome to join us. And please, call me Sandy. These are beautiful, thank you very much,” Sandy says and kisses Bucky’s cheek before hugging him. 

“Dad’s out back grilling, food should be done soon,” Sandy says and gets out plates and utensils for everyone. 

Bucky and Sam make their way outside and greet everyone else; Sam’s Dad, Roy, and Sam’s aunt and two cousins. 

*

It’s dark out and Bucky is sitting out on a lawn chair on the deck by the lake watching the water. Sam is busy in the kitchen helping his mom and told Bucky he’d be out in a little bit. 

Roy walks up and hands Bucky a beer, “mind if I join you?” 

“No, not at all. You know I’m under age right?” Bucky asks but still takes the beer. 

“Buck, it’s one beer and I know for a fact you’ve drank before, I went to college,” Roy says and Bucky justs laughs and nods. They sit in a comfortable silence for awhile.

“You know, I was skeptical when Sam first came out to me when he told his mom and I that he had a boyfriend,” Roy starts and Bucky tenses slightly, not knowing where this conversation is going. “But I wasn’t going to love him any less, in fact I think I love him a little bit more because he’s being honest and not hiding. I’ve seen him date a few girls in high school but I could tell something was missing. Then you came into the picture and it was like Sam lit up. I’ve never seen him so light and happy.” 

Bucky can’t help but smile, he feels a warmth spread through him. 

“Yeah, Sam is- the best person I know. I have to remind myself constantly that this is real. I’m going to hold onto him as long as I can,” Bucky says. 

“I would say don’t hurt him, but I don’t think that’ll happen,” Roy says. “I see all these young couples, but they just kinda exist with each other. You two make each other better and bring out a new life. It reminds me what true love is and made me fall for Sandy all over again.” 

“Wow,” Bucky breathes, “that’s amazing.” 

Just then Sam walks out and plops himself into Bucky’s lap, curling arm around his neck. 

“Make yourself at home,” Bucky laughs and pulls Sam closer with an arm around his waist. 

“I will,” Sam teases and gives Bucky a short kiss. “Is my dad interrogating you?” 

“Yes, please help,” Bucky says and Roy laughs. 

*

The week was a blast; they jetskiied, barbequed, and watched a ton of kid’s movies. Bucky didn’t want it to end; Sam’s family never once made him feel like he didn’t belong. 

It was the last night and Bucky was making a key lime pie with Sandy while Sam was trying and failing to make friendship bracelets with Cassie. 

“I’m so glad you could come, Bucky,” Sandy says. 

“This is the best vacation I’ve had in a long time, thank you for having me,” he says. 

“Of course, sweetie. I’m so happy you and Sam have each other, there’s a real love there that’s rare to find nowadays.” 

Bucky smiles and laughs a little, “that’s funny, Roy said something similar to me the first night here.” 

“Great minds think alike,” she says wistfully. 

Sam walks up behind Bucky, hugging him and kisses his ear, “I bet this is gonna be the best pie ever,” he says. 

“I’m just tryna learn from the master over here,” Bucky says to Sandy who just shakes her head fondly. 

“Did you have a good week, baby?” Sam asks. 

“The best, I just told your mom this is one of the best vacations I’ve ever had,” Bucky replies. 

“Me too, because you’re here.” Sam squeezes Bucky to emphasize his point. 

Bucky turns his head and meets Sam’s mouth in a sweet kiss, “I love you, babe.” 

“I love you more.” Sam releases him and rejoins Cassie to watch whatever show is on. Sandy gives Bucky a knowing look and winks at him and he smiles back at her. 

 

_Thinking out loud_

Bucky and Sam are lying in the grass, taking advantage of the sunshine after class one afternoon. Bucky has his head pillowed on Sam’s stomach, playing with one of his hands while Sam runs the other one through Bucky’s hair. 

“Sammy?” Bucky breaks the silence. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Are you ready to graduate in a few months? I can’t believe it’s almost here.” 

“Me neither, time flies. But, I think I’m ready. I’m gonna start applying to some jobs soon,” Sam answers. 

“Yeah, me too. Do you wanna stay in Boston?” 

“Yeah I think so, but I’ll go anywhere you wanna go.” 

“And you are sure you want to move somewhere together?” Bucky asks. 

“Babe, I haven’t thought of anything else I’d rather do. It’d be nice to live with you not in a dorm, have a place of our own. Don’t you want that?” 

“More than anything,” Bucky replies softly. 

Bucky feels Sam’s stomach move when he chuckles, “glad we’re still on the same page. What brought this is up?” 

“Nothing really, just thinking out loud. Sometimes we get so caught up in everything, it’s rare to have a moment to stop and think,” Bucky says. 

“I know what you mean, but I am so excited to start our life together. I never imagined myself settling down with someone, but then you came along and changed all that.” 

Bucky sits up to shift so he can lay next to Sam and lean on his elbow to look down at him. “I can’t wait,” he says and slides a hand up to rest on Sam’s chest. “Just know, wherever you go, I go. You got me for life.” 

Sam covers Bucky’s hand with his own and his eyes crinkle as he smiles, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Bucky looks at Sam in awe, “I don’t deserve you, baby.” 

“You deserve everything you want and I’m going to try my best to give it to you.” 

“You already have,” Bucky says and bends down to kiss Sam passionately and slow, letting time linger on and forgetting the world for awhile. 

 

_Clubbing_

It is Natasha’s 21st birthday and she wanted to go clubbing. Luckily for her she turned 21 last so everyone could go with her. 

While waiting outside, Bucky sees the nervous look on Steve’s face. 

“Hey, Stevie, what’s up?” 

“Uh, nothing, just I’ve never been to a club before and I’ve heard they can get a bit crazy,” Steve answers. 

“They can if you’re single, but you’ve got Tony, so you’ll be fine,” Sam assures Steve. 

Tony hugs Steve’s side and leans up to kiss his cheek, “That’s right, I’ll protect you.” Despite all their personality differences, Steve and Tony are still together; going on a year and a half now. Bucky is grateful for Tony because he pulled Steve out of his shell and made him believe in love. 

Steve kisses Tony’s hair and visibly relaxes in his hold, “thanks, doll.” 

Shortly after they get into the club, they head to the bar. 

“I’m gonna get Nat a drink, what do you want, babe?” Sam asks Bucky. 

“Whatever you get,” Bucky answers and gladly accepts the rum and coke handed to him. 

They find a table and sit down to finish their drinks. The club’s music is loud and the bass is pounding through Bucky’s body, making him itch to go out and dance with his boyfriend. 

Bucky leans against Sam’s side and says huskily in his ear, “baby, I wanna dance with you.” That makes Sam shiver and he gets up, pulling Bucky to the dancefloor. 

When they find a spot, Sam grabs hold of Bucky’s hips and draws him in and Bucky wraps one arm around his waist, his other hand cradling Sam’s head. They move in perfect sync, having long memorized each other’s bodies and rhythm. They laugh and kiss while they dance together, never once looking away from each other. 

A slower techno song comes on and Sam pulls Bucky fully against him so they’re touching from head to toe. They grind against each other and can’t help but moan and breath heavily into each other’s ears when their crotches rub just the right way. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make come in my pants here,” Sam says breathily into Bucky’s ear. 

“Is it bad that I’m almost there?” Bucky responds and grinds against Sam harder. 

Sam pulls Bucky’s hair to expose his neck and suck hard at his collarbone. Bucky puts a hand flat on Sam’s lower back. He thrusts his erection against Sam’s with purpose until they’re both jerking and coming against each other in their jeans. 

“Shit, babe, that was so hot,” Bucky says when he’s breathing normally again. 

“Yeah it was, never took you for an exbitionist.” 

“I guess you bring it out of me,” Bucky replies, looking at Sam with hooded eyes then kisses him dirty. 

A minute later Steve and Tony join them on the dance floor, Tony dragging Steve behind him by the hand. 

“That show was obscene,” Tony says to Bucky, making him blush. Tony turns to Steve and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, “dance with me, babe.” Steve just smiles and nods, hauling Tony closer. 

Tony’s version of dancing is sticking his tongue down Steve’s throat and groping his ass. Steve doesn’t look too bothered by it. 

The night went on into the early morning and everyone made sure to dance with Nat at least once. And if she was suspiciously close to Clint for the entire night, no one said anything because it’s her birthday and she can do what she wants. 

 

_Flirting/Teasing_

Even after being together for years, Sam and Bucky are still the most flirty people of their friend group. Although it is reserved only for each other. 

Sam comes up to Bucky in the kitchen to lean against the fridge and say, “hey, cutie, come here often?” Bucky laughs and shakes his head at Sam while pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

Whenever they find themselves at parties at someone’s house, Bucky glues himself to Sam’s side and leans to whisper in his ear. “Baby, you look so good right now. You always do, but I can’t handle it sometimes.” 

Sam always wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist and whispers back to him, “well why don’t you do something about it?” At that Bucky loses all control and they mysteriously disappear from the party. 

One of Bucky’s favorite things to do to Sam is come up behind him in the bathroom in the morning and wrap around him. Sam usually had earlier classes than Bucky, so he was always up before him. Sometimes Bucky would wake just in time to catch Sam in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and press his morning wood against Sam’s ass and say, “good morning,” in the most innocent voice he could.

Sam groans and pushes his ass back. “What was that?” Bucky teases as he slides a hand around to palm Sam’s dick through his boxers. Sam would be late to his morning classes on those days. 

Most of the time all it took to get them running to the bedroom was a look, a smirk, or either of them saying “babe” in a husky voice. 

 

_First time_

They’ve been together officially a month when they decided they couldn’t wait any longer to get in each other’s pants. The timing was perfect because the school was holding a St. Patrick’s event at a restaurant with an arcade in it and all of Bucky’s roommates went. 

“Do wanna stay here? I have the room to myself for once,” Bucky asks Sam. 

A knowing smile spreads across Sam’s face, “sounds great, babe.” 

They settle onto Bucky’s bed and pick a random movie to watch on Netflix; Bucky honestly doesn’t care about the movie, neither does Sam for that matter. 

The movie is twenty minutes in and Bucky feel his nerves on edge. He internally curses himself for being anxious about making a move on his boyfriend. So Bucky swallows his nerves and leans further against Sam and his boyfriend pulls him in tighter. Bucky sighs and starts kissing up Sam’s neck earning a grateful hum. 

“Feels good,” Sam says and stretches his neck further for Bucky to continue. After a minute of Bucky kissing and lightly sucking spots on Sam’s neck, getting appreciative sounds in return, Bucky crawls onto Sam’s lap. 

Bucky sits back on Sam’s thighs and cups his jaw, “Sammy,” he says breathlessly.

“Yeah baby?” Sam asks and Bucky answers by leaning in and kissing him slowly. 

Sam kisses back with all he’s got and lets Bucky’s tongue take the lead. His hands slide underneath Bucky’s shirt and smooth down his back in one long motion. If Bucky is allowing access to his body, Sam is going to take full advantage and touch everywhere he can reach. By the way Bucky is squirming, he likes Sam’s touches too. 

Soon their makeout session turns into a dry humping session with Bucky now shamelessly grinding down against Sam’s crotch. Sam’s moaning and rocking his hips up to meet Bucky halfway. 

“Oh my God, babe, you feel so good,” Bucky whines. 

Sam grips Bucky’s hips to stop him from moving and before Bucky can complain, he asks, “do you wanna finish like this?”

Bucky smirks, “no,” and slides himself down Sam’s lap so his face is right above his crotch. His hands go to Sam’s jeans and he pauses to look at Sam for reassurance. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Sam says and Bucky laughs, making quick work of getting Sam’s jeans and boxers pulled down. When Bucky licks a stripe up Sam’s dick with the flat of his tongue Sam gasps and grips the bedsheets hard. 

Sam is only able to stand the licking and sucking Bucky’s doing before he loses his mind; he has a complex about not just using Bucky to get off, he wants it to be satisfying for both of them. 

“Buck, come here,” Sam says pulls him back up to kiss him. “I don’t wanna finish without you,” he breathes and Bucky moans at that. Sam hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, “wanna get these off?” Bucky just nods and gets fully undressed with Sam following his lead. 

As soon as they’re both naked Bucky lays down on his back. Sam leans over him on his elbows and traces his jaw, neck, arms, and chest with light fingertips. “You are so gorgeous,” Sam says, making Bucky blush. 

Bucky runs his hands up Sam’s sides and down his smooth back, “have you seen yourself? I think I win.” Sam just smiles and presses his weight on top of Bucky while he kisses him. 

At that moment Bucky realizes how much he wants Sam. “Baby, please. God, I want you so much.” 

“Tell me what you want. Anything, I’ll give it to you,” Sam whispers against his cheek. 

“I want you inside me, want to feel you.” Sam groans at Bucky’s words and sits up. 

“I want that too, more than anything right now. Do you have stuff?” 

“Yeah, in the drawer right there,” Bucky points to his desk and Sam retrieves a condom and small packet of lube. 

He opens the packet and looks at Bucky, “are you sure you wanna do this now, baby? You can stop me any time.” 

“I’ve never been more sure of what I want,” Bucky assures. Sam cups Bucky’s jaw and kisses him before laying beside him and squeezing lube onto his fingers. He lifts Bucky’s leg that’s closest to him to have it bent at knee for better access. Sam slowly massages Bucky and pushes one finger inside him, making Bucky whimper against the pillow. 

“Babe, look at me, I want to see you,” Sam says and Bucky meets his heated look with his own. They stay like that until Sam has three fingers thrusting into Bucky to stretch him; Bucky continually gasping, moaning, and clutching onto Sam’s arms. And Sam says words of praise and holds him just as tight. 

Sam takes his fingers out and moves so he’s hovering over Bucky between his legs. “Do you feel ready for me?” 

Bucky whines and tries to pull Sam flush against him, “babe, I need you now,” he breathes. With Bucky’s permission, Sam enters him and goes achingly slow. Once they get adjusted and find a rhythm their bodies meet each other thrust for thrust. 

When Bucky’s close he claws at Sam’s back. “Baby, I’m so close. Gonna . . . I wanna come with you,” he moans against Sam’s ear. “Touch me.” 

Sam doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Bucky’s dick and stroke him slow and firm, making him moan even louder. Hearing Bucky is what makes Sam come and pulse inside of Bucky; at the same time Bucky’s spilling over his hand. 

They get cleaned up and lay in Bucky’s bed in just their boxers. They both feel satiated and sleep heavy. Bucky lays down with his head pillowed on Sam’s shoulder. 

“That was amazing,” Bucky says. “I’m definitely gonna feel that in the morning.” 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Not at all, it’s a good soreness,” Bucky assures and kisses Sam under his jaw. “I think I’m about to fall asleep, you wore me out.” 

Sam chuckles and kisses Bucky’s hair, “same here. Goodnight, baby.” 

“Night, babe,” Bucky yawns. 

Bucky’s roommates are not surprised at all to find Sam sleeping in his bed when they get back. 

 

_First Kiss_

They are walking through a park after dinner on Valentine’s Day with goofy smiles on their faces. During dinner they laughed and talked like they always did, but with the added excitement that they knew this was an official date. They were both were on cloud nine, floating with giddiness that they were out with their ultimate crush.

Bucky made sure to pull out all the stops for Sam as he opened doors for him, pulled out his chair, and paid for their meal without a second thought and Sam was swooning.

As they walk around the lake in the deserted park, lampposts casting soft light onto the water, they idly talk about everything and nothing, trying to make the other laugh. The breeze is cool and the sound of crickets chirping and ducks swimming through the water is the perfect background noise to their low conversation.

They walk over to a bridge that crosses the lake and lean over the railing, letting the conversation lull for a few minutes and bask in this perfect scene. They steal glances at each other and smile shyly when caught, bumping shoulders.

Bucky sighs when he realizes what time it must be and straightens up, “It’s getting late, I guess we better go.”

Sam stands in front of Bucky and meets his eyes, “Yeah. Thank you for tonight. It was- perfect.” Sam reaches out and slides his hand into Bucky’s and Bucky holds on tight.

“It was. I hope this isn’t a dream,” Bucky says.

“Me neither,” Sam replies and bites his lip, searching Bucky’s eyes.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asks and Sam smiles and nods his head. Bucky puts his free hand on Sam’s cheek, presses their lips together in chaste kiss, and pulls back. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckles and pulls Bucky back in with a hand on his side. They take their time and kiss gently and slowly, neither of them wanting to ruin this moment by being too eager.

Bucky pulls back to breathe and touches his forehead to Sam’s, “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Sam agrees.

When they get back to campus Bucky walks Sam to his room. They stop outside the door and Bucky asks, “breakfast tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great, I’ll come here at 9,” Bucky says. “Sweet dreams.”

“Mhm, you too,” Sam says and kisses Bucky goodnight.

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

_Sam makes Bucky fall in love_

It’s the start of spring break and people are busy packing up a week’s worth of stuff to go home or on vacation. Bucky’s going with Steve and spend the week in Brooklyn and Sam is going back home.

Bucky goes to Sam’s room to say goodbye, he walks in as Sam’s wrapping up his phone charger and putting it into in his backpack. “Hey, you,” Sam greets and pulls Bucky close by the hand to kiss him.

“You almost ready?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, just finished. Walk me to my car?” Bucky nods and grabs Sam’s duffle bag to swing over his shoulder.

They walk hand in hand into the parking lot and stop at Sam’s car, putting his stuff in the trunk. Sam leans against the trunk and pulls Bucky to stand between his legs and he laces his fingers together on Bucky’s lower back, content to stand there for a few minutes. Bucky laces his fingers around Sam’s neck, with his thumbs stroking absently.

“Have fun at Steve’s,” Sam says.

“Thanks, have fun at home.”

“Thanks. Think of me?” Sam smiles that easy smile that makes Bucky’s heart flip.

“Of course,” Bucky says and gives Sam’s lips short playful kisses.

Bucky lets Sam go and get into his car. Sam rolls down the window and Bucky leans down to give Sam one last kiss, “I’m gonna miss you,” Sam says.

“Same here. Text me when you get there safe.”

“Will do, see you in a week,” Sam says and Bucky steps back. He watches Sam’s car until he can’t see it anymore and takes a deep breath.

Bucky’s phone beeps and it’s a text from Sam saying, _Miss you already, babe._ In that moment Bucky realizes that it would be so easy to text back, _you too, love you,_ but they haven’t said that yet and he wants the moment to be perfect. Instead he types, _you too, drive safe, baby._

Sam never makes Bucky feel awkward or unwanted, like it was the easiest decision to start a relationship with him. Whenever Bucky wants Sam’s attention he is either already there or close by, happy to oblige. Standing in the parking lot, Bucky realizes that Sam Wilson had stolen his heart, but he was more than okay with that.

This is going to be the longest week of Bucky’s life.

 

_Bucky makes Sam fall in love_

On a Sunday afternoon Bucky and Sam are watching How It’s Made: sports car edition, not caring if they do any schoolwork the whole day. They are perfectly happy cuddled up together and talking.

Bucky looks outside and notices there isn’t a cloud in the sky. “Hey, babe. Do you wanna go for a drive?” He asks Sam.

“Yeah, might as well take advantage of this nice weather.”

When they get to Bucky’s ’67 mustang they take the top down and head out to nowhere in particular. Bucky just drives on the longest and windiest roads he could find.

Bucky is a natural with the stick shift and handles the car with ease, curving around corners and speeding down long stretches. Sam watches Bucky; smile on his face while his hair blows everywhere. Bucky catches Sam’s gaze and blows him a kiss, which makes Sam laugh and lean over to kiss Bucky’s shoulder.

When they’re on a highway and Bucky goes a constant speed he takes his hand off the gearshift and puts it on Sam’s thigh. Sam twines their hands together and looks forward, enjoying the wind and rumble of the car.

The great thing about Bucky is that he makes everything easy and laid back; they go for a drive not caring where they go or how long it takes. They can be together for hours and not have to say a word to each other because they’re comfortable around each other. Sam always thought that relationships were hard work and he would have to try his best to keep it up, but with Bucky it’s the most natural thing in the world. Fitting together like puzzle pieces and no matter how much time they spend together, Sam can’t get enough.

Bucky lifts their joined hands and kisses the back of Sam’s hand and when Sam meets his eyes he says, “hi, baby,” with a smile. Just like that, with Bucky saying that to him so easy and natural like he’s done it for years instead of two months, Sam realizes he is head over heels for Bucky.

Sam says, “hi, babe,” just as smoothly and it feels like the start of forever.


End file.
